Creature of the Night
by csb123
Summary: Simple FOTW with a Chlark take on the beginning of season 2.
1. Prologue

Title: Creature of the Night

Rated PG

Subject: FOTW with a Chlark take on the beginning of season 2

Authors note:I have taken some liberty with time-line events, character development and technical issues. Nothing major but I am sure the the die hard fans will notice some it. I just wanted to prepare everyone and since they make the story work I decided to go with them anyway. It is a little sappy in points I know, thats just how it came out. Also I have edited the writing some so as to make it easier to read, so if it looks funny that's why.

_  
Disclaimer: While I do own some Superman comics I don't own anything, characters, ideas or anything otherwise related to Smallville. Mores the pity._

Prologue: Before the Storm.

Kansas was in what was commonly referred to as Tornado Alley. It was called Tornado Alley for one particularly obvious reason. There were a lot of tornadoes. It was in fact a perfect location for the confluence of ingredients needed to create a tornado. Warm humid air liked to breeze up from the Gulf of Mexico to the South and cold dense air fell from the Rocky Mountains to the West. When these two weather fronts collide, as they often do in the Kansas area, you get tornadoes. The people of Kansas knew this was a fact of life where they lived and they prepared accordingly, building basements and storm shelters. But the tornado that was brewing on this spring afternoon would bring with it more then just wind and rain.

Justin Brightman had lived in Smallville all his life. Most people thought he was just a normal kid, even Justin thought of himself that way. But Justin was far from normal. He had a power. Now when most people think of Smallville and powers they picture psychotic meteor freaks who like to kill people in weird ways. But Justin was not a meteor freak. He was a Meta-Human. Meta-Humans had started popping up all over the world in recent decades. Most that were studied were thought to be evolutionary mutations brought about by pollution or genetic food manipulations. But whatever the reasons Justin was one of them. Unfortunately for Justin he did not get any really kewl power like being able to fly or telekinesis. But his abilities were still marvelous non the less, you see Justin's ability laid in what doctors would later call Hyper-Immune Response. His immune system had the ability to keep him alive through any cancer, poison, sickness or disease. Once it was discovered he would help lead doctors to finding a cure for many illnesses and help save millions of lives around the world. He would also end up living to the age of 140 and dying not from old age but, ironically enough, by getting hit by an ambulance. But thats a story for another day. Right now Justin was in high school, Smallville High school school to be exact and if he had known now what he would know later he probably would not be participating in the local blood drive for the Smallville Medical center. But as he sat in the nurses office with an I.V. marked #157 in his arm watching a weather report about the possibility of tornadoes hitting Smallville that afternoon he didn't know that his blood, blood that would help save millions of lives in the decades to come, would end up taking some first.

The Smallville Blood Drive van that was about to leave the high school had a full load. The driver, Jeffery, had stood in the gym looking at the decorations for the Spring Formal while everything was loaded and thought back to his high school days. He had never gone to Prom or a Spring Formal. He often wished he had but Jeffery had grown into somewhat of a pragmatist over the past few years and new that wishing to change the past was un-productive.

'Ah well' he thought 'At least these kids tonight should have a good time. That is if they don't get blown away by this storm.' The wind was already gusting from 25 to 30mph and he could actually feel the air pressure changing as the storm was coming on.

"Every thing's ready to go Jeffery" said the volunteer helping load the van.

"Ok, thanks for the help" he replied.

He wanted to get this last load back to the medical center before the storm really got going. He had a feeling that if it got really bad they might need it. Jeffery walked back to the van, checked to make sure that the coolers were working and the doors were locked and hopped into the drivers seat. He left the school and headed down route 2 towards the medical center. He felt the effect that the wind was having on the drive and had to keep both his hands locked on the wheel as gusts of wind kept trying to blow him off the road.

'Good thing I'm a professional' Jeffery smirked to himself. At that exact moment there was a powerful gust and a loud smack to the side of the van. He swerved into the center lane at the scare and righted the van back into its lane quickly. '

"Holy crap what was that!" he pulled off to the side of the road to check it out. As he was walking back he saw the problem. There was a quarter sized hole in the side of the van. As though it had been shot or stabbed. 'This is bad' he thought even a small amount of damage would contaminate the entire blood donation. He popped open the van door to check it out. There did not appear to be any damage though. The cooling unit still worked and he did not see any leaks. What he did find was a small amount of rocky debris on the floor of the van.

'Looks like whatever it was that hit me disintegrated' he though as he brushed it off and made a second check for damage. Not finding any he closed the door and went on his way. Unfortunately what he missed would only have been seen if he had gotten in the back and closed the door. The small green rocks that had been encased in the rocky debris he found glowed softly in the cool darkness and had an eerie contrast to the dark blood red bags they laid on. Even the normally white label on the bags had a distinct green reflection to them, except that is, for the part that read #157.

Chloe Sullivan had had a very good week. The likes of which she had not known for a very long time. Clark Kent, the boy she had loved from pretty much the moment she saw him had finally asked her out, and to the Spring Formal no less. If someone had told her it was going to happen she would have laughed right in their face. I mean just about everyone knows that Clark Kent crushes on Lana Lang. As a matter of fact just about every boy at Smallville High had a crush on that raven haired harlot who captained the cheer leading team. It used to break Chloe's heart knowing that she was relegated to the status of best friend. But not any longer. Clark had asked her to the Spring Formal and she had said yes. She thought it would all be perfect and it was, up until the end. Clark had left right before their very first boyfriend/girlfriend kiss. He had left her there and it wasn't until later that she had found out why and when she did the house of cards that she had painstakingly built came tumbling down around her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

Chapter 1: The Storm

_Smallville High school_

He was gone and she didn't know where he had gone to. Not that this was unusual for Clark Kent. He had a tendency to disappear and reappear whenever you had your back turned. But this time was different. They were out together, on their first real date and it had been going so well. They had gotten dressed up so fancy, with Clark looking especially dashing in a tuxedo. They had danced and laughed and had an amazing time. Even the thought of potential death by tornado had not really bothered her. She was here with Clark and she always felt safe when Clark was around. Heck if it wasn't for him she would probably be dead a half dozen times over by now anyway. But now she was worried. Clark had left right after the announcement about the approaching storm and she didn't know why. She tried looking for him figuring that he couldn't have gone far without a ride. Maybe he had gone to check on his parents, she didn't know. Well wherever he was he wasn't here. She ended up taking shelter with the rest of the students inside the school and waited out the storm feeling a lot less safe then when she got there.

_Downtown Smallville_

Chris Voss liked helping his dad out delivering the wood working projects he did on the side. He enjoyed driving the old pickup truck and he got to do it whenever he helped his father out. So when Dad asked he happily went. This afternoon he had had to make a couple of deliveries to the hardware store downtown. There weren't very many and James who worked down there was a nice enough guy to talk to for a little while. He had heard the news reports of the storm that was coming but figured he would have a enough time to get back before it hit.

"So is that the last of it?" James said with a groan. Working in the hardware store was a pretty easy gig but sometimes it played havoc on his back.

"Yeah looks like." Chris replied, a sudden gust of wind almost blowing the cap off his head.

"Well tell your dad these ones will probably go as quickly as the others. Almost everyone in town has something of his but they still seem to go fast no matter what they are."

Chris's father made some of the best wood carved furniture pieces in the state. They always sold fast and for a pretty penny too. It was a good deal for the hardware store. All they had to do was display the merchandise and they got a commission for each item that was sold. Why Chris's father never went into business for himself he would never know but until he did the store would happily keep selling whatever he wanted to make.

"I'll let him know." Chris told James as he secured the tailgate on the truck. "Dad has decided to branch out and try some other kinds of wood so there should be some new stuff coming up soon."

"Well you tell him thats a good idea. I got people coming in all the time looking for his stuff. He is turning into Smallville's very own Geppetto." he replied with a laugh. "Lex Luthor even came in last week and bought that huge armoire that he built. It was the only one that I couldn't sell cause of the price and Luthor just came in, looked at the tag and said 'I'll take it' So anything he wants to send me I'll gladly take." Chris finished tying everything down and walked back over to James.

"Well till next time" he said putting out his hand. The two men shook hands and then Chris got into the truck.

"Yeah you better get out of here and head home. This storm is coming up fast." James said as he peered up into the sky.

"I'm on my way home now." Chris replied with a smile as he started the truck. "See ya later James." He said with a wave.

"Yeah, by Chris." James said a with a wave back as Chris drove away, thunder rolling in the distance.

_Route 4_

The storm was coming up really fast now. Chris was only a couple miles from his parents place though so he wasn't worried. He flicked the dial on the radio to take his mind off the storm.

"We interrupt this program for an important weather bulletin." So much for that idea. "Funnel clouds have been spotted in the Smallville area. Sheriffs deputies have reported touchdowns on the outskirts of town on or around State Route 4" 'Crap' he thought 'I'm on State Route 4.' "People are advised to take shelter immediately. Lightning, hail and damaging wind gusts in excess of 100 miles per hour have already been reported."

No sooner had the anchor said that then a massive gust of wind slammed into the truck. He swerved trying to get some semblance of control back. As he righted the truck in the road another gust hit him and this time he could see it. The funnel was still off in the distance but the wind and debris were every where. Tree branches, trash and what looked like a cat flew through the air on the strength of the tornado's wind speed. He dodged and swerved as best he could but a large tree branch came from behind and slammed into the back of the trucks cab. Glass shattered and he lurched the wheel to the right. The truck slammed into the ditch and he went forward into the steering wheel. He lay there face pressed up against the wheel. Trying to clear his head. His vision was foggy and something hot and wet ran down his arm. The pain in his head was to much though and as the blackness over took him all he heard was:

"We repeat take shelter immediately. Lightning, hail and damaging winds..."

_Smallville Medical Center_

"What have we got?" The ER doctor demanded as the ambulance pulled up.

"Teenage boy, approximately 16 years of age. Severe laceration to the left arm and blunt force trauma to the left side of the skull along with minor cuts to the face and neck. He was found in a ditch in a truck along State Route 4."

"Route 4?" The ER doctor said. "Thats right where the tornado went through." Smallville being a mostly farming town the people either lived near the town or way outside it. There weren't really any suburbs so unless a tornado runs right through the middle of the town there weren't going to be that many injured. But being that far out of town sometimes meant that help did not always arrive quickly. She didn't know how long the kid sat out there in that ditch but the tornado was over an hour ago although this kid must have just missed the actual funnel or else he probably wouldn't be alive. As it was he did have some serious injuries. He was really pale from what appeared to be loss of blood due to the laceration on his arm and any kind of head injury was something to worry about.

"Ok lets get this kid inside fast. Nurse type his blood and lets get a transfusion going. The blood loss seems to be substantial and order up a CT scan for this head injury." The EMTs and the doctor moved the stretcher the kid was strapped to into the hospital.

"You got any info on who this kid is so we can contact the parents?" the ER doctor asked one of the EMTs.

"Yeah we pulled his wallet on the way in." Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a faded leather wallet."Here you go." He said handing it over.

"Alright, Christopher Voss is it? Well Chris lets get you inside and make you better."


	3. Chapter 2: After the Storm

Chapter 2: After The Storm

Chloe Sullivan stared at the poster of the Daily Planet globe set against the Metropolis sky line. She had gotten it a few months ago on a weekend trip to the city to visit her cousin at Met U. Staring at it helped clear her mind and right now her brain was chaos. After the excitement of the tornado she had found out what happened to Clark at the Spring Formal. He had some how rescued Lana Lang from the tornado. Normally she would have asked how a 16 year old boy would be able to rescue a girl from inside a tornado but she was not really interested in the_ How_ right now. What had her in turmoil was the _Why_.

She had thought that after he had asked her to the dance that he was finally over Lana and had started seeing her for what she was, the girl of his dreams. She thought that maybe she would finally be able to be more then just friends with Clark Kent. But she had her doubts now. After just leaving the dance with out telling her those doubts had hit her hard. She finally though, had come to a decision. It was not an easy one to make but it was one that she felt had to be made. She didn't want to lose Clark forever, either his love or his friendship. She knew though that if she kept being his girlfriend when he finally realized that Lana was the one he wanted it would destroy both that love and friendship. So she decided to choose the certainty of his friendship over the possibility of his love. She had to end it now. Before things got any deeper. At least that was the plan.

She had tried breaking up with Clark when they were out searching for his dad. Mr. Kent had gotten lost and hurt in an underground cavern with a reporter named Nixon. That Nixon was a pompous little rodent that gave real investigative journalists a bad name. Although he was not much to worry about now seeing as he was dead. It had been a surprise when she found out it was Lex who had killed him. They had told her he went crazy at the thought of being buried alive and when he and Mr. Kent finally got out of the cavern he had tried to kill him. Lex and Clark had found them fighting and Lex had shot him in the back. It didn't sound very plausible and if she had had her faculties about her she probably would have realized that. But while she was in the midst of trying to tell Clark that they should just be friends his mother had yelled for him. He had asked her to "Hold that thought" while he went to see what she had found but she never got a chance to talk to him again. They had found his dad a few minutes later and then it had been nothing but doctors and police officers for the last three days. Three days of pure chaos for Chloe. Three days of angst and second guesses. Three days of wondering whether or not she was doing the right thing. But she had finally resolved herself.

"Its for the best" she told the poster with authority. "At least this way I get to keep him as a friend"

KNOCK KNOCK. It was her bedroom door. "Come in" she replied.

"Did you say something Sweetie?" Her dad asked sticking his head in.

"Sorry Dad, just talking to the poster again." She said, her head slowly turning to look at him.

"Ok, well you have a good nights sleep. If I don't see you in the morning have a good day back at school"

"Thanks Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you to Sweetheart."

Yes, tomorrow after school she would tell Clark and then try and put all this behind her. It was the right thing to do after all.

She didn't ask herself though why the right thing to do made her cry herself to sleep that night.

_Smallville Medical Center._

Most hospitals have the same smell. Its the smell of disinfectant and cleaner. The smell of sheets that have been cleaned with hard bleach and floors scrubbed till they gleamed. But beneath all that there was a more subtle smell something that you never really noticed unless you concentrated on it. It was the smell of death, of a lingering sadness that no matter how much they scrubbed or how much they cleaned would ever go away.

It was all these smells that woke Chris Voss. As his eyes fluttered open. He noticed that he was in a hospital bed. He didn't really know why he was in a hospital bed though. Although from the splitting pain in his head and arm he was getting a good idea. He looked around the room and took stock of where he was. He reached up to feel his head and noticed that there was a white bandage wrapped snugly around his left forearm. He continued onto his head and found another one there. He also felt some small scrapes on the side of his neck but it felt like they were mostly healed. He looked over as the door started to swing open.

"Well it looks my favorite patient has finally woken up." It was a pretty blond haired woman. He assumed that she was his nurse as she was wearing a nurses uniform and a name tag that said Becky.

"My name is Becky as I am sure the name tag will tell you" she said with a grin. "You gave a us quite a scare the last day or so. You've been unconscious for almost a whole day. The doctors were about to order another CT scan to make sure they didn't miss anything."

"Miss anything?" He said with a small groan.

"Yeah they brought you in here with pretty big knock to the head. Seems that the tornado spun your little truck all around and threw you right into a ditch. Gave you all those little scrapes and cut your left arm up pretty bad." She started checking his vitals and making sure the I.V.'s were working properly.

"Am I going to be Ok? I feel a little weird." Which he did. The pain was still there but the arm had started to itch a little bit as he became more and more awake and the lights kind of hurt his eyes.

"Oh thats probably just the pain medicine. Although the doctors were worried for awhile. You had lost a lot of blood by the time you got brought in. Plus you probably don't know this but you have a pretty rare blood type."

"No I didn't know that." He said with a shake of his head. Which turned out to be a bad idea as he suddenly got really dizzy.

"Yeah they had to give you the best match they could when you first got in here. But they finally found a donor match from another person in town with the same type as yours. There were a few bags in storage so they brought them up and hooked them right in. Problem was you went into cardiac arrest from the other blood type. It was touch and go for awhile there but your doing just fine now."

"You mean tell me I died?" A worried look on his face.

"Nothing to fret over. Your going to be fine." She said with an understanding smile. It happened a lot in the ER. Patients would come in with heart attacks or the infrequent gun shot wound and technically die on the table. But the Doctors were able to bring them back and get them all fixed up. Most of them even lived out their days none the worse for the wear.

"Where are my parents. Why aren't they here?"

"Well honey it is three o'clock in the morning. I sent them home when visiting hours ended. They were both exhausted. I'm sure they will be back first thing in the morning."

"Oh, Ok." That made sense although it did not seem like it was that late out. He thought the room would be darker.

"Why don't you lay back down and try and go back to sleep. I know it may seem silly trying to go back to sleep after being unconscious for so long but rest is really what they body needs to heal itself." She was checking the bandage on his arm now. "Well this looks like it is coming along nicely as well. Actually it looks a lot better then I would have thought it would. You must have been taking your vitamins to start healing this fast."

He looked down at the wound. It looked bad. There were probably one hundred and fifty stitches going up his arm and the cut looked swollen and evil. But it didn't look like it had just happened. In fact it looked to him like it had happened about a week ago. 'Maybe I am a fast healer' he thought.

He looked back up after Becky was done changing the bandage. She was fiddling with the last of the I.V.'s going into his arm.

"Yep by tomorrow you'll be done with all these and probably be getting released and be back in school in no time. Assuming everything is well that is." She checked the information on the bag and marked it down. "As a matter of fact it was this right here that saved your life." Giving the bag a little tap.

Chris looked up at the almost empty blood transfusion bag. It looked like any other blood bag he had seen on t.v. But for a second he thought it had a slight green tint to it, which was so odd that he didn't really even believe it when he saw it.

'Must be the concussion' he guessed. He looked up at the label that Nurse Becky had flicked.

'I wonder what 157 means?' He thought as he drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Make Up or Break Up

Chapter 3: Make up or Break Up

As Johnathon Kent left the doctor's office he looked around for his son. It had been a hectic couple of days for the both of them. The Doctor had pronounced him fit as a fiddle though and he was anxious to get back to the farm. There wasn't a lot of damage caused by the storm and most of it had been fixed by Clark already. But he was not a man to leave work un-done and wanted to get to it.

"I still don't see why your mother sent you with me. I'm perfectly fine. I even I have a doctors note saying that very thing." Jonathon said as Clark walked up to meet him.

"Well you know Mom. She is a champion worrier and she wanted me to go with you. Probably more for her sake then anything else but when Mom "asks" me to do something like this its best to just say 'Sure thing' and get going." Clark loved his mother very much. He thought that if the woman he eventually married were to be like her then he would be a very happy man. That is assuming he ever did get married.

He knew Chloe was probably angry with him for leaving her at the dance and he knew that he had to make it up to her some how. The problem was that he couldn't find the right way to say it. He knew that with him leaving her there at the dance on their first date he had to do something special.

"Earth to Clark, Come in Clark. Do you read us?" His dad said from the other side of the truck. "Are you going to get in or are you going to just stare at the door for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Oh, right...sorry." He said quickly jumping into the truck along side his dad.

Johnathon didn't need to be psychic to tell that there was something bothering Clark. "Ok what is it? Maybe I can help."

"Its nothing really." Clark said, his gaze lingering out the window as his dad drove home. Even though he tried brushing it off he could feel his dad next to him, waiting.

"Its just that...I have just been trying to find a way to make it up to Chloe for leaving her at the dance. The fact that I left her there to go and help Lana just made the situation worse. I mean its not like I left her there to go date Lana. But how do I tell her that I knew a tornado was coming and had to pull Lana's truck out of the funnel cloud with her still in it? I don't think they make a Hallmark card for that." A frown creasing his forehead. "Plus with all that's been going on with Nixon over the last few days I haven't been able to see her all that much. School tomorrow is going to be the first time I have spent anytime with her for days"

"Speaking of which how did she take the story about Nixon we told her?" Jonathon asked with a small worry. He always got worried when they had to tell a lie to cover a situation that had to do with Clark's special nature. Even though he didn't want to, he worried about Chloe Sullivan. Her nature caused her to be naturally curious and doubtful. She definitely had a knack for getting to the truth. He knew that she would never intentionally hurt Clark if she did find out the truth, but there was more to it then that. Pete Ross had just found out about Clark and he was still trying to come to grips with that. He understood that Clark needed to have a friend outside of his parents that he could turn to but there was great danger in Pete knowing Clark's secret. Not just for Clark but for Pete as well.

"She seemed to believe it. I think the strain of the last few days may have clouded her judgment enough to let it slip past." Clark's mind was still on his current problem though.

"Well hopefully she wont press into it." He looked over at his son. "I know just the person to fix your situation Clark, your Mother. If ever there was a hopeless romantic she is it. I am sure she can help you find just the right way to say 'your sorry you left your date at the Spring Formal to go rescue another girl from inside a tornado.' Wow, you know son, when you actually say it out loud it sounds a lot worse." He said with a small chuckle

"Yeah thanks a lot." He replied as they drove to the outskirts of town. As they past the last few shops, Clark noticed a sign in one of the windows of Kensington Florists. An idea forming in his head.

_The Torch_

"I'm glad he's dead." Chloe said dropping her first period books on the desk. "He gave journalists everywhere a bad name." This day had finally come and she was still a little jittery about what she knew she had to do. Her movements a little over exaggerated.

"Whoa, calm down Chloe." Pete said slowly backing away with a grin on his face. He had had to go over in his head the last few days trying to reinforce the fake story of what happened to Nixon in his brain. Mostly for just this moment. He wanted to make sure he didn't get any detail wrong cause he knew that if he made a slip up he might find himself under the hot lights of Chloe Sullivan's interrogative gaze. He didn't like having to lie to her but he was starting to understand. He was getting a better appreciation of what it was like to be Clark Kent.

"Hey guys." Clark said as he rounded the corner coming into the Torch's office. "Whats going on?"

"Oh not much. Chloe's just speaking ill of the dead thats all." Pete replied while gathering his books into his bag.

"I am not." She said with a stern glare at Pete. Pete just kept grinning and looked at his bag.

"I was just telling Pete that I was glad Roger Nixon is dead. It comes as no surprise to me that he went crazy. He was probably mentally unstable for a long time, this probably just put him over the edge." It was getting harder and harder for her to stop her voice from cracking. She should just get this over with quickly.

"Speaking of which Clark, hows your Dad?" Pete asked as he zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"He's fine. Doctors gave him a clean bill of health."

"Well thats great to hear. You coming Clark? We got like less then a minute to get to class." He said heading for the door.

"Right behind you." Clark replied grabbing his stuff.

"Hey, Clark hold up I want to talk to you a second." Chloe said hoping to at least be able to do this in private. She normally would have talked to Pete about something like this but she wanted to get it over with before she chickened out.

Clark turned and looked back at her. "Whats up?" He said coming to stand next to her. No sooner had the words left his mouth then the bell to first period rang. Clark involuntarily looked over his shoulder at the door.

"You know what it's not important, it'll wait till later. You better get to class, you don't want to be late." Her resolve crumbling to dust.

"You sure?" He said looking into her eyes. He thought he saw something there but wasn't sure.

"Yeah. Go on." She replied.

"Ok. I'll meet you here after class. Bye!" He leaned in, gave her a kiss on the cheek and was gone.

She almost fainted.

She was weak.

She was weak and she knew it.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Dreams

Chapter 4: Bad Dreams

The blood pumped through his body with each beat of his heart. With every beat it corrupted him more and more. It was changing him. It should have healed him. It should have made him better. But like everything else it touched, the blood had been corrupted by the kryptonite. Even tainted though it was still powerful. It had been pushed into him in the hopes that it would give him life. In the hopes that it would give the young man back his future, and it did. But it was a twisted life and a dark future. He was dead when they gave him the blood and instead of returning his life it would make his death that much worse.

Chris jerked awake, the nightmare fading into the ether. He couldn't remember what is was about. All he could remember was darkness and the beating of a heart. He awoke with a headache. Laying there he tried to make the pain go away, eventually it subsided into a dull throb behind his eyes. He got up and started getting ready for school. He moved around the room in a daze, his movements almost machine like. Moments later his conscious thought returned and he tried to understand what it was he was doing.

Looking around it came to him..."Oh right socks." He said spying a pair under the dresser.

He finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed the first thing that smelled edible. He couldn't clear his head. Every thought seemed to just float through his mind and he would find himself staring at the counter top minutes later. He finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag, passing his mom on the way out.

"How you feeling today honey?" She asked patting him on the cheek. "You sure you don't want to stay home another day?"

"No thanks Ma. I just want to get back to normal."

"Ok honey well you have a good day then." She said moving to start making some coffee.

"I will. See you later."

Opening the front door he was almost blinded by the morning sunlight. Jerking his head to the side and looking back into the house he covered his eyes from the glare. Gripping the door handle again he stepped onto the front porch and closed the door behind him on his way to school. Had he been a second later he would have heard his mom ask:

"Honey do you know what happened to those raw steaks I defrosted for dinner?"

_That Afternoon_

"Psst, hey Pete?"

"What?" Pete muttered under his breath trying not to attract the attention of Mr. Conrad their biology teacher. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible because he knew Clark was about as subtle as a brick through a plate glass window, so if the heat was going to come down he was going to let it fall on Clark. Clark was his best friend but there was no way he was going down in flames with him.

"Has Chloe talked to you at all today?" He whispered, trying his best to not be obvious.

Mr. Conrad was attempting to educate the class in the biology of the fetal pig. They were going to dissect one next week and he was trying to give them enough knowledge so they didn't hurt themselves in the process. He had his back to the class though, writing out notes on the board, so the coast was clear. For the moment.

"Not really, just this morning in the Torch. Why what did you do?" He said finally looking at Clark.

"Nothing. I just thought she might have mentioned something to you thats all. I kind of got the impression that something was wrong." A sheepish look on his face.

"What could be wrong. Its not like you left her at the dance on your first date to go rescue the other woman. Oh wait..." He said with a knowing smile.

"Hey thats not fair. What was I supposed to do. Let her die?" Clark replied trying to sound indignant, and failing miserably.

"Did you make it up to her yet?" Pete asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not yet. But I do having something in mind. I want to make sure that everything is together though before I start the groveling process."

"Uh huh" Pete said.

"No really I have something really kewl in mind. I think she will really like it and it will totally get me out of the dog house." Clark tried to sound confident.

"You better hope so. You know how Chloe can be when she gets something under her skin."

Clark really had no reply to that. He wanted to make this work and he was still afraid that he may have ruined it before it had even really started. But he was determined to do what ever he could to keep it together. He turned back around in his seat and stared at the chalkboard.

Twenty mintues later the bell rang pulling Clark from his thoughts. He and Pete collected their things and headed towards the door.

As they walked Clark noticed Chris Voss standing in front of one of the class rabbit cages. He noticed Chris was just staring at the rabbit, the one affectionately named Mr. Bunny.

"Hey Chris hows the arm?" Clark said walking up to him. He just kept on staring into the cage.

"Chris you alright?" He said this time putting his hand on his shoulder. As his hand came in contact with Chris's jacket it started to tingle. Like his hand had just fallen asleep.

As soon as he touched him Chris came back to life. He quickly finished dropping in the food pellets he was attempting to put in Mr. Bunny's cage and closed and locked the door.

"Oh...hey Clark" He said looking a little bit startled. His eyes blinking quickly.

"You alright?" He said again while making a fist and shaking his hand out trying to wake it up. 'That was weird' he thought.

"Oh yeah I'm fine.. just...uh thinking about stuff thats all. Really focused."

"Hows it goin Voss Man?" Pete said walking up. "Your looking a little pale there bro." He said looking at Chris's face and arms.

"Uh yeah just a little side effect from the accident. Nothing to worry about. The doctors said my color should should return in a few days." His eyes blinked again in rapid succession and then he said "Sorry guys I have to get to Algebra. I'll see ya later." He grabbed his things and quickly left the room.

"Well that was weird." Clark said

"Yeah I know. He was white as a ghost and did you see his eyes?"

"Not really no. Why?"

"I don't know just something about them gave me the creeps thats all and he kept blinking. Just a little weird I guess."

"Well he was in the hospital for a few days. I hear that cut on his arm was pretty bad."

"Yeah right." He said staring after Chris. "Anyway come on were gonna be late."

Clark nodded at Pete as he followed him out the door. Still shaking his hand his eyes turned to follow Chris's back down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 5: Lucky Rabbits Foot?

Chapter 5: Lucky Rabbits Foot?

Clark was vigorously typing away at his keyboard in the Torch. He was so intent on his newest article that he didn't hear Chloe come. Actually he didn't notice her till she sat down in her chair spinning around once before sliding up to her editors desk.

Her demeanor appeared to be jovial on the outside but underneath it was chaos. The time had come...again.

"Hey, Clark whatcha working on?"

Clark looked up a little bit startled. It was apparent that he had been concentrating on what it was he was typing.

"Oh...hey Chloe. Just working on my next Pulitzer prize winning expose." He said with a smile on his face.

She loved his smile. It was warm and cheerful and it made her feel dreamy just looking at him.

"Oh really and what would it be this week?"

"I turned all my skills toward digging out what next weeks lunch menu is. It was difficult and I had to go through a number of sources, but in the end I worked my way to the truth."

If she wasn't his editor and she didn't know that he was almost always late with whatever he was writing (including the lunch menu) she might have actually laughed. Instead all he got was an "Uh huh" and a look.

"No really. I am trying to add some spice to it to make it a little more interesting. Right now I am trying to find an alliteration for meatloaf. Luckily for me its on the menu for Monday so that gives me a head start."

It was to weird not to believe.

"So far I have, "Monday's menu measures up to a mouthwatering meatloaf." That one was easy but the corn side dish has me stumped."

This time she did laugh. "Remind me to go over that one really well before I publish it." She said.

Her smile faded though. 'Now is as good a time as any.' She thought.

"Hey Clark listen I..."She started to say

Just then Pete burst in the door "Whoa guys. You got to come check this out!"

'Dammit!' though was what went through her mind.

"What Pete!" She blurted out.

He didn't notice the bluntness. "I think I got the next front page article for the Torch."

Well that peaked her curiosity. There was only one thing that could push the Clark situation to the back of her mind and a breaking news story was it.

"What is it?" She said her attention instantly focused.

"Come on I'll show you." The excitement was palpable.

Pete lead them down the hallway to the science classrooms. As they entered Pete and Clark's biology classroom they saw Mr. Conrad and the Principle in a heated argument.

"How I am supposed to know what happened. The door was open, anyone or anything could have just walked right in and done it." From the tenor of Mr. Conrad's voice they could tell he was upset.

"Pete whats going on?" She was not entirely impressed with watching a science teacher and the principle argue.

"Over there." He was pointing to the row of cages at the side of the classroom.

Chloe and Clark walked over. What they saw took their breath away.

Mr. Bunny lay on his side at the bottom of the cage. It was obvious that he was dead. But what took their breath away was that his throat had been ripped open, actually more like gnawed open.

"What happened?" Clark said staring into the cage.

"No one knows. Mr. Conrad came in and found him that way. At least thats what I heard. I was walking past the door on my way to meet you guys and I heard them arguing. I peeked in to check out what was going on and saw it. I figured this was something you'd be interested in Chloe."

"Damn right I'm interested. Unexplained animal mutilation always makes a good headline." She couldn't take her eyes off the cage though. Something about it wasn't right.

"Ok what am I missing here?" She couldn't put her finger on it.

"There's almost no blood." Clark said and he was right. There was a little bit on the bottom of the cage and on the wound but other then that there was nothing.

"How's that possible? I know that rabbits aren't that big but there should still be blood all over the cage or at least on the floor and table. How does someone rip open a rabbits throat and not leave any blood?"

"An even better question would be why?" Clark said. His watch made a little chirping sound.

"Crap guys I gotta go. If I don't get my chores done my dad is gonna kill me. How about you take notes and then meet me at the Talon tonight and we can go over everything?"

"That's a no go for me." Pete said. "Moms wanted some quality time so she planned a whole evening of things. I try to ditch out and I may end up like our friend here."

"Ok well me and Clark will get started on the article. Don't worry Pete you'll defiantly get your name in this one." She was furiously scribbling notes into her pad. Details about everything, the cage, the blood, the wound. "Well I am going to try and get a comment or two from Mr. Conrad and the principle. I'll meet you at the Talon at like, 8p.m.?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Later Pete." Clark said on his way out the door.

"See ya Clark." Pete waved goodbye to his friend.

"So?" Pete said after making sure Clark was gone.

"So, what?" she said.

"You know what. Clark's all in a tizzy. I hope you guys work whatever is going on out soon cause this is getting annoying fast." Pete looked at her.

She could tell that he was genuinely worried about both of them but she wasn't going to try to explain it to him.

"Don't worry Pete it will all be over soon." She said with a sigh as she walked over to talk to Mr. Conrad.


	7. Chapter 6: Tear Flavored Coffee

Chapter 6: Tear Flavored Coffee.

Chloe had gotten a couple of really good quotes from Mr. Conrad and the Principle and already had most of the article written in her head. It would be good to talk it out with Clark first though because she always seemed to write better after discussing whatever she was writing with him. She walked into the Talon at precisely 8pm. She was trying to come up with an eye popping headline that didn't seem overly graphic. Things like _Rabbit Slaughtered in Science lab_ or _Innocent Bunny Butchered_ seemed more along the lines of something you would see on the front page of the Inquisitor. Although she was considering a follow up article about the history and folly of the lucky rabbits foot.

She pushed open the door to the Talon and looked around. She didn't really expect to see Clark yet. He was perpetually 10 minutes late so when she saw him standing at the counter talking to Lana Lang she was a little bit surprised. She observed them for a moment. As the moment passed Clark leaned in and said something to Lana that caused her to giggle. Clark stepped back and looked over his shoulder. Seeing her, he waved and pointed to a table and the two drinks he was carrying. Chloe nodded and walked over to the table and sat down. In that instant her resolve hardened. All her doubts about breaking up with Clark and being just friends were pushed aside by the fear and jealousy that Lana Lang created within her. If that part of her mind had been capable of rationale thought she would have realized that Clark laughing with a friend he had had for over 10years was not something she really needed to worry about. But the fear had taken over and she decided that this was as good a time as any.

Clark brought the two drinks over to the table along with a notepad and some kind of package. He set one of the Talon's newest additions down in front of her. It was a Colombia Nariño Supremo, it was a new flavor that she had fallen in love with ever since they started offering it. The coffee was hot with just a wisp of steam coming off it, the sharp aroma of coffee beans and walnuts drifting off its surface. She stared at it for a few seconds.

"So did you get any good quotes from the Principle or Mr. Conrad?" Clark said taking a sip of his drink, which was unvaryingly hot chocolate. She knew this because thats what Clark always got. He looked at her for a few seconds. "You Ok Chloe?" He asked.

"Yeah...listen Clark. You know I've been thinking. This whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing I don't think it's really a good idea. It...it probably won't work out in the end and will just ruin our friendship anyway. I mean, why should we try and mess up the good thing we have going for us with some kind of romantic entanglement?"

Clark was stunned. He sat there staring at her, holding the hot chocolate half way to his lips. He didn't know what to say. He was totally unprepared for this.

"Clark?" Chloe said a worried look on her face. Maybe this had been the wrong thing to do. "Are you Ok?"

He snapped out of his surprise and the safety measures that he had so meticulously built over the years fell into place.

"What? No..no I'm fine. You know, yeah your exactly right. Why bother ruining our friendship. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway." The words came out in a flustered stammer. He put the drink down on the table. He looked down at his watch and then to the package on the floor.

"You know what Chloe I'm sorry but I'm going to have cut the brain storming session short." His mind was a jumble of emotions. The room was getting smaller and if he didn't get out quickly he didn't know what would happen.

"No Clark , wait a minute.." She tried to get the words out but he interrupted her.

"No really I have to go, my dad needs me for...something." It was a terrible thing to say but he couldn't think of anything complicated at the moment.

As he got up he looked at the package in his hands and was able to make at least one right decision.

"Well seeing as we were going out at the time I think you deserve this." He handed Chloe the package. "I really am sorry that I left you hanging at the dance Chloe. I hope you can forgive me."

He looked her in the eyes, said goodbye and was gone.

Chloe sat there stunned. This was not the reaction she had expected. She had expected Clark to agree with her yes, but not be this upset about it. She sat there and waited for a while. After a few minutes and when nothing happened she looked down at the package in her lap. She picked it up and started to unwrap it. She peeled back the tissue paper and layed what she found on the table. Inside the wrappings were three silk tulips, a red one, a yellow one and a blue one. She looked back at the door that Clark had just left through.

"What have I done?" She whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She picked up the flowers and held them to her nose, even being silk they are still scented. They smell like fresh tulips after a spring rain. She lays them back on the table covers her face with her hands and starts to cry. The tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping into her coffee.


	8. Chapter 7: Better to have loved and Lost

Chapter 7: It is better to have loved and lost...

It was a relaxing place to be. The smell of hay wafted through the air and the well worn wood walls and floor made it feel peaceful. But tonight was anything but peaceful for Clark Kent. Tonight he felt the weight of everything he was, lying squarely on his shoulders. The burden of responsibility and the pain of loneliness that went along with it. Things had just started to go right and then everything came crashing down, again.

"Clark I didn't know you were back yet. It's kind of early isn't it?" Martha Kent said coming up the stairs to the loft. She was holding a screwdriver in one hand and a package of screws in another.

"Yeah, my evening got cut kinda short."

She could tell that something was wrong. She may not be his biological mother but she had raised Clark from a toddler and probably knew him better then he knew himself and right now she could tell that he was hurting from something.

"Clark, honey, what's the matter?" She said sitting down next to him.

Clark looked over at her. "How do you do that? How do you always know when something is wrong?" The barest flicker of a smile coming to his face.

"Its a mothers prerogative to always know whats going on in the mind of her only son." She said giving him her own little smile. "Besides from the looks of the situation it's not really that hard to guess."

Clark actually chuckled slightly at that one.

He looked over at her again, turned his head back and took a deep breath.

"I got the 'lets just be best friends' speech from Chloe tonight."

"Oh Clark I'm so sorry." She knew how much Clark wanted to be with Chloe. This must have crushed him.

"Did she say anything, I mean about why?"

"She didn't say exactly but I know what the problem is. It's the same problem I always have. My secret." She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"What do you mean Clark." She said, even though she already had an idea of what the problem was.

"You know what I mean mom. Every time I use my powers I end up having to lie about the situation. I had to just leave Chloe at the dance and because she doesn't know the real reason why she has to make up the story in her own mind. I was the only one who could have saved Lana, but she doesn't know that and now look what happens. I know she thinks there is more to me and Lana then there really is but there isn't anyway to convince her without telling her the truth." An exasperated sigh leaving his lips. "I would give anything to just have normal problems."

He got up and moved towards the window, staring out into the clear night sky. He turned around and looked at her.

"It just seem like it's going to be this way forever and I wonder what's the point. Maybe its just better if I never even try."

Martha got up and walked over to him. "Well I can tell you right now that that's not true. Clark sometimes people try to push away the things that might hurt them because they are afraid of getting hurt. Do you want to be with Chloe?"

"Yes" He said.

"Then you need to tell her that. Show her thats it's her you want and not Lana. Relationships are not an easy thing Clark. You may not be together forever and there is always the possibility you are going to get hurt taking the chance. But if you never take the chance of getting hurt then you never take the chance of being happy. If you want to be more then just friends with Chloe then you are going to have to risk the possibility that you might lose her as a friend and she is going to have to do the same. 'It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all' It's a cliché I know, but it's still true."

Clark turned back around towards the window. "You know it's funny, I have all these powers and in the end it's a little thing like love that hurts me the most."

Martha just smiled at him "Clark someday you'll realize that love is the most powerful thing on the planet, any planet. Now come on, its getting late, lets go back inside and see if your father has eaten all the left over pie."

_The next day..._

Clark was staring off into space when Pete walked into class.

"Hey there you are. Where you been all morning man? I've been looking everywhere. Clark? Hey wake up bro." Pete puts his hand on Clark's shoulder. The contact brought him out of his thoughts.

"What…? Oh hey Pete, sorry about that. I was... thinking about something." He gave a little smile.

"You all alright Clark?"

"What...Oh no I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"Ok. Anyway you seen Chloe today?" Pete asks opening his science text.

"Why! What have you heard?" Clark asked his voice tinged with fear

"Alright what happened?" He knows something is going on now. Clark is rarely this jumpy and when he is something is almost certainly wrong and it's usually his fault.

"It's just… I mean…You see." Coherent sentences were lost to him. He took a deep breath and started again. "Chloe broke up with me last night." There he had finally said it.

Before he could elaborate on the thought though the bell rang and class started. Mr. Conrad not one for pleasantries started right in. "Alright by now I am sure that most of you have heard about the little incident that happened yesterday. The perpetrators will be caught and punished accordingly. If any of you has any information about it please come to either me or the Principle. All information will of course be kept confidential. Alright, now with that out of the way let's get back to our instructions on dissection." He looked up from his notes and stared at the back of the class. "Mr. Voss would you care to elaborate on your choice of eye wear?"

The entire class turned and looked at Chris. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and dark pants, not entirely strange but he was also wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. Set against the pale white of his skin the contrast was considerable.

"Sorry sir, my contacts were damaged and these were the only prescription glasses that I could find." His voice was flat and held very little emotion to it.

Mr. Conrad looked at him for a moment and the turned back to the chalkboard. "Fine, back to dissection. As you can see here…"

Class went on with out anymore interruptions. Clark heard none of it though. He was lost in his own thoughts the entire time, but as class came to a close a small smile came to his face. The bell rang and Clark and Pete got up to talk to Chris about Mr. Bunny hoping they could get some more insight into what happened for the article. As they got close though they could see Chris moving quickly out of the room.

"That's weird." Pete said staring after Chris.

"Yeah I know and I've known Chris Voss for a couple years now and I have never seen him wear glasses." He probably would have thought about it in more detail if there weren't other pressing matters at hand. Pete looks over and slaps him on the chest.

"So details man, details. What did you do?" Pete said. Clark could tell by his tone that Pete was concerned but he didn't want to get into it.

"I didn't do anything Pete. But I do need some advice."

He looked at Clark skeptically, when it came to Chloe it was almost always his fault.

"Advice on what?" He said. Clark looked at him a smile spreading across his face again.

"I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 8: Predators and Prey

Chapter 8: Predators and Prey

Night

The dark was better. His eyes didn't burn when the sun was gone. He sat on a bench staring into the darkness his knees clenched to his chest. He could see…everything. It was like he remembered daylight to be. He could tell where shadows fell and see the smallest details of the faces of the few people he had seen, but something was different now, something was happening. He felt it inside him but didn't understand it and then it came to him. It was just like the last time, only worse, he was thirsty. His mind settled onto thoughts of how the thirst burned in him. His breathing was getting quicker, his heart beat getting harder. He could smell something now. Something was out there that could quench the thirst that was building inside him. His mind tuned to nothing but the thirst. He got up and followed the smell.

James was just finishing up closing the store for the night. He had locked all the money up and swept all the floors. He picked up the trash bags and headed out the back door to the garbage bins. The night was dark but there was a small safety light above the back door to the hardware store so he wasn't worried. As he pushed open the door with his shoulder he almost dropped the two big garbage bags he was carrying. He put a small block of wood in the door jam with his foot to keep it open. The safety light easily lit up the door and trash bins but that was it. He threw the two garbage bags away and brushed off his hands.

_Clink...Clink...Clink._

His head jerked up when heard what sounded like a soda can being kicked down the alley way. He looked around for someone.

"Is anyone there?" He said into the darkness. The light above him was like a spotlight from heaven. He could clearly see the area illuminated by the bulb but anything in the darkness was hidden. He heard it again.

_Clink...Clink...Clink._

"Hello?" He said again into the dark. He was afraid now. All humans are afraid of the dark, afraid of what they can't see. They react when afraid, adrenaline is pumped into the blood stream, the heartbeat quickens, and breathing becomes faster. It's the bodies natural reaction to the fight or flight instinct. It's wired into our DNA, we know that predators lurk in the darkness.

_His conscious mind was pushed away, his mind becoming feral. All normal thought was given over to instinct, to need. His body needed something, demanded it, and it knew what it needed. The smell lead him to it. The alley was clear in his mind, every piece of garbage, every box, every can; they all stood out clearly to him. He saw what he needed, he could smell the fear. He became a hunter, a predator. He became a creature of the darkness, a creature of the night. _

His instincts kicked in and James turned around quickly to run back to the door. But something made him look over his shoulder. An outline, a shape in the darkness was there, two pale green eyes staring back at him. He didn't know what it was and he didn't want to, but he was afraid. He moved towards the door and the eyes followed. He started to run and it moved, faster then any human could. It came out of the darkness, flashing towards him with a speed he could not hope to escape.

He tried to scream, call for help, anything, but he was to slow. It was a flash through the outline of the light. It pulled him into the darkness. A predator claiming its prey.


	10. Chapter 9: Soft Green Tissue Paper

Chapter 9: Soft Green Tissue Paper

She sat there staring into her computer screen. She was trying to work on the article about the rabbit attack for the next edition. Working early Saturday mornings usually helped her get things done, it was quite in the school on these mornings and with the few distractions she usually got a lot of work done. Plus Clark would sometimes come pick her up after getting his chores done and they would go have lunch somewhere or just sit in the Talon and talk about what had gone on during the week.

Clark. He was the reason though that she couldn't get anything done today. His reaction had not been what she was expecting. She was expecting him to just go with it, brush it off as a good idea and then try and make it seem like everything was normal. Or maybe even agree with her, say he had the same idea, but that didn't happen and she was left wondering now if she had made a mistake. Her heart told her that she had, that Clark was the one person who could make her happy. But her head told her differently. Her head told her that Clark was still in love with Lana and eventually he would realize that and go back to her. Leaving her alone...again. She looked down at the floor, at the green package lying there.

She picked up the bundle and set it on the table. Carefully unwrapping it she pulled the soft green tissue paper aside and displayed what was wrapped within. Three soft silk tulips, one red, one yellow and one blue. To a lay person they might not understand the significance of those colors but the reason behind them shined brightly to her. Those were the colors that she always associated with Clark. He always seemed to be wearing some combination of those three colors, at least when he wasn't wearing plaid. She teased him about it all the time and thinking about it brought a small smile to her lips and a tear to her eye.

'Clark must have had them made special' she thought. Had she made a mistake? Maybe she should run out to the farm right now and beg him to take her back. Maybe just being with Clark for a little while was worth the cost of losing him later?

No, it was better this way. This way she could still, at the least, be friends with him. Better to be friends forever then to be lovers for a day. This is the better thing to do, she had to make herself believe it.

"Better." She said to the cold empty room. She carefully wrapped the flowers back up and put them in the drawer of her desk. She wished she could lock her feelings away like that too. Another tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She tried blinking them away. Wiping her cheeks she went back to the computer screen. Then her phone rang.

Looking at the caller id screen she flicked it open.

"Hey Pete whats up?" She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"You busy?" Pete asked "Because I think I might have something to go with your rabbit article."

This was what she needed. Something to focus her mind on other then Clark.

"What do you got?" Her voice displayed the attention she focused on him.

"Meet me out here by the hardware store downtown."

"The hardware store. What could be going on down at the hardware store?" She questioned.

"It's hard to explain but you need to get down here, quickly."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." As she clicked her phone shut she heard Pete say "I'll be waiting.

_Downtown_

As Chloe approached where the hardware store was she could tell that Pete was right. Whatever was going on here she would be interested in it. Almost every police car that Smallville had was lined up along the road and she could see yellow police tape across the entrance to the alley that went behind the stores that lined the main through fare of downtown Smallville. She had to park her car almost two blocks away and was forcing herself not to run all the way back. She saw Pete standing by the corner of the alley outside the police tape, he waved her over.

"So whats going on Pete?" She asked as she came. In spite of not running she was still a little out of breath.

"I don't really know all the details. I was coming home from the store and saw all the commotion. I came over to check it out and then I called you. From what I've over heard though it looks like someone was murdered."

"Really!" That peaked her interest. If you took out the odd meteor freak incident there very few murders in Smallville every year. Of course that did not bode well for this situation. "Maybe we can sneak past and get a look at the crime scene. Follow me." Pete looked at her a little nervous for a second but then started to follow.

Chloe watched for when the two sheriffs deputies who were standing guard at the tape had their backs to them and then dived under the tape. With Pete right behind her she smiled and turned the corner into the alley way. Walking right into the badge of the Sheriff.

"Well Ms. Sullivan I should have expected you would show up." He said as he pushed them back to the tape line. "Do I have to remind you that this is a crime scene? We don't need two kids running around all over it contaminating any evidence we find."

"Come on Sheriff can you at least tell me whats going?" She tried to get a look over his shoulder but he blocked her view.

"A statement will be released when we have something to say. Until then you will have to wait."

"At least give us something, just what the crime is, whose the victim?" She tried her best smile

"As I said Ms. Sullivan a statement will be released to the press as soon as we have something to report to the public. Now Please move along or will I have to have a Deputy escort you away?" Hands on hips he gave his most intimidating Police Officer pose.

She didn't by it for a second.

"Ok, come on Pete lets go." She grabbed him by the coat sleeves and pulled him down the street.

"Aren't you giving up a little easy there Chloe?" He asked.

"I am nowhere near giving up." After walking about a block away she turned into a clothing store. There was one clerk and two other customers inside. Keeping Pete with her she slowly made her way to the back of the store. As the clerk turned to help a customer she dove into the back room pulling Pete with her.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked.

"Just follow me." She said. They made their to back of the shelves. Finally they came to a door.

"Aha, Yachtzee!" She exclaimed.

"Did you just say Yachtzee?" Pete asked giving her an amused look.

"Never mind that." She replied. "This door should open up to the alley where whatever happened happened. Hopefully we are far enough past and there isn't anyone near by so that we can sneak down and get a look at whats going on."

"Sneaky Chloe, very sneaky." He smiled.

"Alright just keep quite and move fast ok." He nodded.

She pushed open the door as quietly as she could and peeked her head around the end. At the far end of the alley to her right she could see the opposite end of where they met the Sheriff. There were two deputies standing in front of the tape there but they had their backs to them. 'So far so good.' she thought. The crime scene was about half a block to her left. She eased open the door slightly and they both moved out into the alley. Chloe took a small rock and propped the door open just a crack, for a quick escape. They moved down the alleyway jumping from dumpster to dumpster. They got as close as they thought they could with out being seen and took in the situation. She could see a Medical Examiner kneeling next a body lying on the road, he was making notes on a clip board.

"Thats James Marsden." Pete whispered. "He was in my gym class."

Chloe shushed him though as the Sheriff walked up to the ME.

"So tell me what you know Doc." He asked kneeling on the other side of the body.

"Well I'll tell you what I can. He's been dead since about 10:30 last night."

"That would make sense, the store closed at 10pm."

"From the marks on his hands and fingers it appears he fought whatever did this and from the drag patterns on the ground it looks like he was dragged a good ten feet."

"Can you give me a cause of death?" The Sheriff asked while taking notes.

"Oh yes I know what killed him I just don't understand it."

"How so?"

The Doctor pointed to the side of James's neck. Whatever was there was out of sight of Chloe and Pete but they got a more then adequate description.

"He died from massive blood loss caused by this wound to his neck. Whatever did this though didn't cut his throat open, it appears that it was ripped maybe gnawed open. But it's to a very specific area so whatever did this knew what it wanted."

"You said 'Whatever' and 'It' doctor. You don't think a person did this?" The Sheriff stared at him hoping for enlightenment.

"That's just it, it doesn't make any sense for a person to have done this."

"I don't follow you Doc." He was getting a little annoyed with the good doctors answers.

"Well just look around." He pointed around the body and alleyway.

"I don't see anything." The Sheriff said taking a quick look around.

"Exactly. There's almost no blood."

"What do you mean?" The Sheriff said still looking around.

"The human body holds almost 6 quarts of blood. Do you see anything like that around here? There is a little bit around the wound area where the body fell and some on the walls that are probably from the initial puncture into the artery but other then that there's nothing. That's why I thought animal."

"What do you mean Doc?"

"I have heard of animals killing for blood but the alternative for a human to have done this is just to strange."

The Sheriff just looked at him.

"If a person did this then they either collected all the blood and took it with them or...drank it themselves."

"You saying a vampire did this Doctor? Is that what your saying?" He was getting agitated. Nothing was ever easy in Smallville.

"I am not saying anything, I am just giving you the facts of the situation."

"Alright thanks Doc., let me have the report as soon as you can." He got up and walked back towards the end of the alleyway writing furiously in his notebook

Chloe just looked over at Pete and stared. Finally she whispered, "Come on lets go."

They snuck back towards the clothing store door and went back inside. "Ok that's pretty gruesome Chloe. Poor James."

"Yeah I know. At least it would have been pretty fast though, a wound like that." Her thoughts were racing. She did feel sad for James but the dead could not be helped. "This is eerily similar to the rabbit story Pete." She just looked at him.

"I know what your mean. Throat ripped open, no blood…yuck" The possibility of this being an animal was getting really slim.

"It looks like our bunny killer has moved up in the world."

Just then the clothing store clerk came into the back. "Hey what are you kids doing back here?" She yelled.

"I told you this wasn't the bathroom Pete. Come on lets go." She said looking around, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store.

After parting ways with Pete she headed back to the Torch. She wanted to call Clark and fill him in on the situation but she had Pete do it, she wasn't sure she could. She needed to get all her notes typed up so that she could start getting the article together. She thought about merging the bunny story and this one into one big expose. Something bigger then dead rabbits was going on.

Chloe walked into the Torch's office and stopped. Something was different. These offices were her second home and she knew them intimately. She scanned the room looking for what was out of place. Then she saw it, a splash of color that wasn't there before.

She went over to her desk. The three tulips were sitting on her desk inside an old polished Coke bottle that she usually put pencils in, the green tissue paper neatly folded next to it. She looked around trying to see if anyone was in the room with her but she was alone. There was a note sitting against the bottle. She carefully picked it up and opened it.

_Meet me at the Talon tonight. 8:30, we need to talk. _

Love, Clark

She read it again…Love?


	11. Chapter 10: What Darkness Seeks To Hide

Chapter 10: What Darkness Seeks to Hide

He cried into the leaves. He was laying in a small opening between two large rocks that stuck out of the ground within a small copse of trees, old leaves scattering the rocky floor, it was the darkest place that he could find. The light of the sun had driven him into the woods and under the rocks when it came up. The piercing rays had burned his eyes so badly he could't even look into the daylight, the unfiltered rays had even started to burn his skin. He had run to this place because it was familiar. Somewhere in his mind he had known that he would find safety here, safety from the light. But now he didn't know what to do.

It had come upon him so fast. He could still feel it inside him. The thirst had abated somewhat when he had killed James. 'God not James!' He thought. He could still see it happening. The sound of the blood beating in his heart. The smell of it pulling him forward, the desire inside raging for it. The taste as it covered his lips. It felt like he was pushed to the back of his mind, like someone else had taken control and forced his body to do those horrible things to poor James. He cried even harder now, now because he knew that it was not sated, that when the sun went down it would happen again and there would be nothing he could do about it.

_Later_

Clark sat in the Talon waiting, the cup of hot chocolate going cold and un-drunk on the table in front of him. He checked his watch again: 8:40. He had been sitting at their usual table since 8:15. He wanted to make sure that he got there earlier then Chloe. It was probably nerves, if he had thought about it he would have realized that Chloe was almost never early for anything, on time yes, early no. He had been going over in his head what he wanted to say all day. 'Listen Chloe this is how I feel...' and 'Chloe I know that you think being friends is best...' nothing he had come up with though sounded good enough. He wanted to put both his feelings and the sincerity behind them into what he said but nothing came together right. Maybe he should just go with what came to him at the moment, that was probably best. He looked at his watch again, 8:42. The door to the Talon opened and Clark wiped his head around, but it wasn't her.

Chloe sat in her car about a block away from the Talon. The clock on the dash read 8:41. She was late. She had left her house at 8:10 for the 15 minute drive to the Talon, or at least what should have been a 15 minute drive. Her mind was a jumble with so many different emotions that she only ever had the car up to about half the speed limit. She never even noticed the drivers honking and passing her. She knew what this was going to be about but she was still undecided as to whether or not to let Clark even start. Her heart and her mind were raging a spiritual battle inside her the likes of which had not been seen outside many romance novels, but of course that was the idea. The car had been getting colder for the 10 minutes she had been sitting there, her small hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. 'This is nonsense. I know what to do.' She looked at the clock again, 8:43. The door to the car came open quickly and she stepped out into the brisk night air. Walking slowly up the street to the Talon, her light red jacket pulled tightly around her, she stared into the night. Looking around into the darkness a thought came to her, this was right near where James at the hardware store was murdered. Anyone but Chloe Sullivan may have been worried about that. But Chloe was not the kind of girl to play the scared girl in the horror movie role so she pushed the threads of fear to the back of her mind and forced herself to walk normally, of course if she knew what was in the darkness she may have run all the way there.

_It listened to the Click, Click, Click as its prey walked down the street. It had been watching ever since it had stopped. It was patient, passing up other prey in favor of this one. The smell of this one foremost in its mind. Click, Click, Click, it followed in the darkness waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and sate its desire. _

She could see the light from the Talon's front windows and smell the heady aroma of the coffee brewing within. God she loved that smell. She stopped before the windows and took a deep breath, the aroma giving her strength. She wanted to steel herself for what the next few minutes would bring. Exhaling she started forward. She never noticed the hand reaching out of the darkness behind her. It clamped itself over her jaw like a steel vice, pulling her backwards. She was so stunned by what was happening she did not even start screaming until she was already into the black.

Clark looked down at his watch again, 8:47. Maybe he should call her? He patted his jacket pockets, 'Damn' he thought 'I must have left my phone at home. Maybe Lana will let me use the phone here.' He got up and walked over to the counter. The crowd at the Talon had thinned out as the night went by and the staff was cleaning up getting ready to close for the night. He saw Lana come around the corner carrying two large trash bags. Clark Kent ever the gentleman hurried up to her to help.

"Here let me take those." He said pulling the heavy bags from her hands.

"Thanks Clark, I almost dropped them twice. You've been here for awhile now are you waiting for someone?" Wiping her hands on her apron she looked into his eyes. She could see the uneasiness in them.

"I've been waiting for Chloe. I was hoping she was going to meet me here at 8:30 but I guess she isn't going to show. I was wondering if maybe you would let me use the Talon's phone to give her a call." They walked into the backroom.

"Well I think taking out the garbage more then pays for a phone call, just make sure it's local." She said with a grin.

"No problem there." He said smiling back.

DING! "Oh thats the customer bell, the door to the alley is right over there and the phone is on the desk. Make sure you pull the door closed when you come back inside, it tends to stick." She turned around and headed to the front counter.

"Thanks Lana." Clark pushed the handle to the door open and light flooded the alleyway. He threw the two bags into the large garbage can and turned to walk back inside but something made him stop. A sound came from the alley behind him, he looked back. What he saw would haunt his dreams for years to come. Something had Chloe pushed up against the alley wall its face buried in her neck. He could tell she was unconscious, her eyes were closed and she made no sound, no motion to stop what was happening to her. In a blur of speed he was down the alley, whoever, whatever it was turned at the sound. As it did Clark came back to normal speed, he could see green eyes on the face of Chloe's attacker and blood dripping from its mouth. He didn't take the time to register anymore details, the blood causing him to react. He backhanded the attacker across the face, it flew 30ft down the alleyway and slammed into a large garbage bin with so much force that it imprinted the outline of its body into the metal. He tore off his jacket balling it up and placing it tightly at Chloe's neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing. He barely felt the numbing pain in his hand. Scooping her up with no effort what so ever he speed to the Talon's door in a fraction of a second. Pulling the door open it slammed into the brick on the other side, cracking it up and down the length of the door.

"LANA!' Clark screamed into the light of the Talon's back room.

Lana came rushing back "Clark whats all the yelling...OH MY GOD CHLOE!"

"Call 911, Call 911!" The panic was building in him. He didn't know what to do.

"Ok,Ok,Ok!" Lana said in a rush, running over to the phone and dialing 911.

He sat there on the floor of the Talon, pressing the coat to her neck, rocking her slowly.

"It'll be ok. Just hold on Chloe. Just hold on." He said the words over and over.

"They're on their way Clark. They'll be here soon. I'm going to get some more towels to help." She ran back through the door.

Trying to comprehend what she meant he looked down, blood was soaking through the coat. It wasn't fast enough, they wouldn't get here in time. With that thought ringing in his mind Clark acted. In a heartbeat they were gone.

Lana rushed back into the Talon's stockroom only to see a pool of blood on the floor and the back door slamming shut.


	12. Chapter 11: Angels in the Darkness

Chapter 11: Angels in the Darkness

Everything was black, she couldn't see but she felt it, cold hands on her face, dragging her deeper into the black. A push, a pull, a throw, pain exploding in her neck and head. The darkness geting even darker and then more pain at the side of her neck. Pain, pain and a pulling darkness consuming her...No..NO...NOOOOOO!

"CLARK!" Her eyes came open but it was still black. Her breath came in gasps, she didn't know where she was, the fear started to over take her. 'Not the dark, Not the dark!' her mind was a blur, but then...somthing took her hand, a warm, comforting grip that calmed her. She drew strength from it and tried to push the fear back, but all she could manage was a stalemate and then the darkness was gone. A soft light shone above her and what she thought was an Angel came out of the darkness to her.

"How do you feel?" It said reaching out with a large powerful hand to gently brush a stray lock of hair off her forehead. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to recognize something. She turned her head and pain spasmed in her neck. Her eyes squeezing shut she let out a soft whimper.

"Shhhh, its ok, your going to be fine." The Angel said, its fingers calming her as they brushed through her hair.

Her eyes slowly blinked open into the light again and her eyes focused, her sanity returning to her, pushing the fear away.

"Clark?" Chloe said with recognition, her eyes focusing on his face.

"Hey...there you are." He said. A bright, relieved smile coming to his face. His hand trailed lightly down her cheek. The soft touch made the fear evaporate.

"What happened, where am I?" She said, confusion and pain coming to her eyes.

"Your at the hospital." He said. "You were attacked by something in the alleyway, I found you there and drove whatever it was off and then brought you here." He sat down in the chair next to her, one hand encompassing hers protectively the other trailing soft caresses up and down her arm.

"Do you remember anything?" Clark asked gently.

"No, just darkness and pain." Dark, Darkness, pulling, thrown against the wall, cold hands on her throat and face. The darkness crept around her eyes again, her pupils went wide and he could see the fear coming back.

"Chloe, Chloe look at me, look at me!" Clark said. It was forceful but gentle, he had to pull her mind to him and not let her fold into the fear again. He gripped her hand tightly.

It worked. Her eyes blinked rapidly and they slowly turned to look at him. The darkness receding.

"I'm Ok Clark. Thanks." Looking into his eyes she smiled. He stared into them and he could see the strength returning to them. He knew then that she would be alright, eventually.

"Why does my neck and head hurt so bad." Chloe asked licking her lips. Her mouth was dry and sandpapery. Clark picked up a small plastic cup and put it to her lips. She took a small sip, the cool water brought renewed vigor to her mind. Clark set the cup back down and told her what he knew.

"I don't know all the details but I will tell you what I do know. You have a concussion on the back of your head along with some small lacerations. Probably from being thrown into the brick wall. Your neck was...cut. You lost a lot of blood Chloe, you were almost gone, I was so lucky to get you here as fast as I did. But the doctor said your going to be ok now but you will have to be here for a few days." He smiled a small releaved smile and Chloe wondered just how close she actually came to dying.

She reached up and touched the side of her neck and felt where the wound was. The similarities started to come to her but a deep yawn over took her. Clark reached up and took her hand.

"Careful." He said. "The Doctor told me that the stitches are very delicate so don't poke at it." He gently pulled her hand away, the tips of his fingers brushing the bandage taped to her neck. The ends of his fingers tingled and went numb. He rubbed them together but was distracted by another yawn from Chloe.

"Why don't you get some sleep." He reached up to turn the light off. Chloe saw his hand moving towards the light and she reached out quickly and grabbed it.

"Leave...Leave the light on. Please Clark." Her voice was soft and pleading.

"It's ok." He said with understanding. "I'll turn these side ones on and it will be easier for you to sleep." The fear faded, her eyes slowly drooping.

"Will you stay with me Clark?" She asked turning on her side, her hand tightening on his grip.

As her eyes drooped shut one final time she saw the table next to her hospital bed for the first time, softly illuminated by the small light above. On the table rested a small empty Coke bottle with three soft silk tulips inside it. A small smile finally came to her lips. The last thing she heard was Clark's voice, softly floating through the ether.

"Don't worry Chloe. I'll protect you, all through the night."


	13. Chapter 12: Everyday sort

Chapter 12: Everyday sort.

Clark sat in the hallway of the hospital. He had left Chloe's room when her dad came in letting him take over watching her. He had called his parents and told them what happened, they hoped everything was OK and said they would stop by in the morning during visiting hours.

He sat on the bench going through the previous evenings events, trying to make them make sense. What kept sticking in his mind, besides the blood, were the green glowing eyes and the face that went with them. He knew who Chloe's attacker was, he just didn't understand why.

"Clark man, what happened?" It was Pete, he came jogging up to Clark's bench and sat down next to him.

"How did you get in here Pete?" Clark asked. "It's after visiting hours."

"I conned my way past a nurse by pretending to be an off duty orderly who left some stuff here. So gimme the details Bro, what the hell happened?"

So Clark told him what he knew. He told him of waiting in the Talon and of going out back. Of some how being in exactly the right place at exactly the right time. He told him of the blood and how she had almost died. He told him about his hand going numb and he told him about the green eyes and the face that went with them.

Pete stared at Clark as he related what he knew. A worried frown coming to his face.

"Ok this sounds almost exactly like what happened to James Marsden." Pete said.

"What do you mean?" An alarmed look coming to Clark's eyes.

So Pete filled him in.

"Yesterday me and Chloe went and investigated someone getting murdered downtown."

"Downtown Smallville?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. It was James Marsden. He was found in the alleyway behind the hardware store. We snuck into the alley and overheard the Medical Examiner talking to the Sheriff. He said that there had been massive trauma to the side of his neck and that there was almost no blood."

"That sounds exactly like what would have happened to Chloe if I hadn't been there. Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" A tinge of anger creeping to Clark's voice.

"Hey calm down Bro." Pete said noticing the change in tone. "You would have been completely up to date if you had bothered to call me back yesterday. I left like 5 messages. By the way where were you?"

"That's not important now. Your right though, it's not your fault. Sorry I snapped at you, it's just been a long night." He sighed as the anger left him. Clark looked up as a nurse came out of Chloe's room.

"Clark man all signs are pointing to Chris Voss. I know it's hard to believe but everything leads right to him."

"You boys friends of Chris Voss?" The nurse said as she passed by. Both Clark and Pete turned to stare at her.

"Why yes, yes we are." Clark said. "Do you know him?"

"Oh yes I was his night nurse when he was in here last week. I only remember him because of the remarkable recovery he made after being hurt so bad. Oh but you know what I really can't talk about that can I. Anyway if you boys see him again be sure to tell him that Nurse Becky hopes he is feeling 100 percent again."

"Oh defiantly, we'll pass that along to him." Clark said trying to sound convincing.

"Well you boys have a good night then, your friend in here is going to be just fine." She smiled and sauntered off back to the nurse's station.

As Nurse Becky left Clark started to put some off the pieces together.

"Something had to have happened to him to expose him to meteor rocks somehow Pete. That would explain why my hand went numb when I hit him in the alleyway and when I touched Chloe's neck. Everything seemed to start after the tornado and when Chris got hurt. We need to find to out what happened to him. Let's try and find the records room and see if I can get in there." Clark looked at Pete.

Chloe was one of his best friends, there was no way he was stepping aside when it came to finding out what had happened to her.

"Lead the way."

_10 minutes later_

They had found the records room easily enough, the door was plainly marked, but it was protected by a key card reader so they would have to find a key in order to get in. Luckily that was easy enough too. Clark found a doctors lab coat hanging near a nurse's station. It was easy to get with Clark's speed but the records room door was in a high traffic area. Even with Clark's speed they still had to key the door open and someone was bound to notice it opening and closing. They needed a distraction and Pete Ross was just the man.

"You sure your up for this Pete?" Clark asked.

"Don't worry man, piece of cake. How hard could it possibly be to walk down a hall and make a lot of noise." He grinned.

"Ok, well whenever your ready. Remember I'll meet you in the cafeteria afterwards."

Pete surveyed the hallway trying to decided the best course. He layed his eyes on his target. Slapping Clark on the chest he gave him a smile and said "Wish me luck."

Clark watched him go. He was leaning against the wall about 5ft down from the records room door. He had the key card hidden in the palm of his hand. He watched Pete slowly walk down the hallway, all of a sudden he tripped and fell right into a large cart carrying metal food trays. The sound was, if nothing else, loud. All eyes turned to look at the mess and people started coming up to see what the problem was. In a flash Clark was against the front of the records door. He pressed the key card to the lock, the light turned green and he quickly swooped inside.

The room was dark but with his enhanced vision he could clearly see through the darkness so he didn't bother turning on the light, one less thing to notice. Looking up and down the aisles Clark spied what he was after. At the back end of the room was a computer terminal and printer. "Bingo!" he thought. He sat down and turned the monitor on. The machine was an access terminal to the records mainframe and as such was never turned off. As the screen came up he noticed that it wasn't protected either. 'Thats weird. But I guess the outer door was supposed to be enough." He started a basic search and quickly came across Voss's name. Hitting the print key and grabbing what came out he returned the room to it original state and went to the door. Switching his vision to the x-ray spectrum he peered into the hallway. The nurse's and orderly's were just finishing cleaning up the mess. With a breath he turned the door knob and zipped out of the room with a breeze.

They sat in a back corner of the cafeteria trying not to be noticed. Clark layed the copy of Voss's records out in front of them.

"Looks like he was admitted into the hospital on the day of the tornado with a bad cut on his arm. He must have been out there along time because the report says he had lost a lot of blood."

"That sounds terrible." Pete said.

"Yeah I know. They administered a blood transfusion but at first it didn't take. Apparently he has some kind of really rare blood type. They didn't have it in stock at first and it says that he actually died for a few minutes in the operating room."

"He was dead?"

"Yeah, for three minutes. But it looks like they had just gotten a matching donor in that afternoon and were able to find it and administer it along with getting his heart started again. That has to be the key Pete."

"What do you mean Clark?" He said not quite getting it.

"Something must have been wrong with that rare blood type transfusion they gave him. If it was infected somehow by the meteor rocks that might explain whats been going on. Voss's need for blood, why he killed the rabbit, Marsden and almost Chloe. They gave the blood to him while he was still technically dead Pete. Who knows what kind of effect meteor tainted blood would have on him in that state."

They sat there trying to comprehend everything that was going on.

"So he really is a vampire?" Pete said.

"Looks like it. Although not your everyday vampire."

"Everyday vampire?" Pete looked at Clark questioningly.

"You know what I mean. We need to find someway to stop him."

"What we need to do first, is find him."


	14. Chapter 13: Embracing the Darkness

Note: This chapter has always read weird to me, even back when I first posted it on K-Site. So if it seems that way to you also just go with it.

Chapter 13: Embracing the Darkness

Kryptonite has an odd effect on humans. Long term exposure tends to lead to various forms of cancer and mental instability. However if kryptonite, or more importantly the radiation from kryptonite, is exposed to humans during times of intense physical of emotional stress the effects can be disturbing. The human body appears to use the kryptonite as a catalyst, to either repair or offset the damage done to the body or mind by whatever outside trauma is affecting the person. These repairs tend to take on the characteristics of that trauma and as such the persons DNA is fundamentally altered. They tend to develop powers and abilities that no normal human can ever fully understand. Now this may not seem to be a problem but with these powers and abilities comes another gift, the tendency to be totally and completely insane.

Christopher Voss was on the edge of that insanity. He still felt the pain and the guilt of what the kryptonite infused blood had forced him to do. The tainted blood had been pumped into him at death. If there had not been any kryptonite contamination Christopher Voss would still have come back to life. The powerful meta-human blood would have given his body new life and vigor, he would have made an incredible recovery and not been sick for the rest of his natural life. But the blood was tainted, infected with radiation from the shattered remains of the planet Krypton that fell to Smallville thirteen years ago. The blood did bring him back to life but because of the taint it was different, distorted, warped. It gave him strength and speed, sight and smell. But it also gave him a need, a hunger, a desire to replenish the blood that his body could no longer produce. He fought it for as long as he could but the longer he fought it the more it grew, until the need overpowered his mind and he became almost pure hunger, total instinct. Once the blood lust was sated his mind returned and he remembered what he did, the screams, the taste of the warm blood, and he tried again to fight the hunger. But the kryptonite had yet to bestow upon him its final gift.

The madness crept upon him as he lay in the shadows, hiding from the daylight. He wanted to die as the flashbacks of what he had done kept appearing before him. Maybe he was already dead. he laughed at the thought, a bitter cry into the forest.

"AM I DEAD!" He shouted.

The birds in the trees took flight at the noise. The laughter came back.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHa, is this Hell?" He screamed at nothing. He laughed as tears came to his eyes. The visions of the previous nights flooding into his mind. He laughed at the nightmare thoughts. He laughed at the horror of what he had done. He laughed at the feeling of power that over took him when darkness came and he laughed at the sweet taste of the blood he craved as it slipped down his throat. He laughed and laughed the sound echoing between the trees and into the distance.

When you are trying to find someone the obvious place to start looking is where the person lives. So as Clark and Pete walked up to Chris Voss's house Clark looked around taking in the scenery. The Voss's lived in a small subdivision on the edges of Smallville. Their house sat on the back edge of the lot right next to an old farm that had yet to be developed into another LuthorCorp housing community. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was only a few hours from setting. If what Clark and Pete had determined was true once the sun set Voss would be the most dangerous. Clark wanted to find him before that. That way he could stop him from hurting anymore people, plus the daylight would give them an advantage.

They stopped on the front porch and Clark knocked on the door. After about a minute they were wondering if anyone was at home but eventually Clark was able to hear someone coming to answer. A man answered the door. By the rumpled clothes and mussed up hair they could tell that they had woken him up.

"Mr. Voss?" Clark asked trying his best to be polite.

"Yeah thats me." The man replied with a yawn.

"Mr. Voss my name is Clark Kent and this is my friend Pete Ross. Were friends of your son Chris."

"Clark Kent? Your Jonathon Kent's boy right?" The sleepiness had started to pass and they could tell his head was starting to un-fog.

"Yes sir that's me." Clark smiled, it was always easier trying to get information out of someone if they weren't a complete stranger.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"Well sir Pete and I are working together with Chris on a Biology class assignment. We were supposed to meet Chris to do some work together and I kind of forgot where he told us to meet him. We were wondering if you knew where he was or where he might be?" Clark was not a very good liar. So he thought it best to keep things simple. Most parents were happy help when they thought their kid was doing school work.

"Sorry Clark I haven't seen Chris in about a two days. My shift at the plant rotated to nights and we mostly only see each other in the mornings right now."

"Would his mother maybe know?" Pete chimed in hoping to find a lead.

"She probably would if she was here but her sister just had a baby and she went to Metropolis for a few days to help out with her other kids till she gets settled in with the newborn."

Pete wasn't a journalist and he wasn't great at getting information out of people, that was Chloe's forte. But one thing he had learned from watching her was that any lead was a good lead. He quickly went over in his head everything he knew about the situation trying to come up with something that might get them some information.

"Well he had mentioned that he knew of a place where we could collect some samples for class. It would have to out of the sunlight and away from people. The little critters we need to collect are really partial to that. Chris said he knew of just the right place, do you happen to know where he might have been thinking?"

Chris's Father stared past them for a moment."Let me think. There is one place you might try. Down the main road about a half mile and a couple of hundred yards off the road is a small copse of trees a few acres around. Chris and one of the neighbor boys who used to live by us built a fort out there one summer. From what I remember that would kind of fit your description."

Clark looked at Pete. "That sounds like a good place to look. Thank you very much for your time Mr. Voss."

"No problem boys. Oh and if you do find him please tell him that his mother is going to be home soon and he better have his room cleaned when gets back."

"Will do sir." Clark said as they stepped away. Mr. Voss closed the door with a wave and Pete and Clark started out towards the main road.

"So what exactly is the plan here Clark? I mean if were going up against what we think is a vampire shouldn't we get some crosses or some holy water or something?" Pete was a little nervous. Ever since finding out about Clark's secret a lot of things had fallen into place but there was still one problem. Clark would be able to take care of himself he knew that but he didn't have any super powers and meteor freaks always worried him.

"We just need to find him Pete. Once we do we can let the Sheriff know where he is and then let him deal with capturing him." He didn't like violence. With his abilities he was probably the most dangerous person on the planet and that scared him at times. He knew he could hurt and even kill someone if he ever lost control. That was why Clark always used violence as a last resort.

The sun was inching closer to the horizon as they made their way down the road and to the small forest. Clark kept a careful eye on the sky. He knew that if the sun set before they found Voss him and Pete or some innocent might get hurt. They approached the forest from the west hoping to catch as much of the daylight as possible but as soon as they entered the woods Clark knew that they were in trouble. The trees that made up the forest were in full bloom. Their branches hung down and the brightly colored leaves filtered out most of the remaining daylight.

"Pete, maybe you should stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." Clark said as he stopped to look at his friend.

"No way Clark. Your my best friend bro and with all your super powers, trust me I have no problem with you leading the way, but I got your back." Pete stared Clark in the eye almost daring him to challenge that statement.

"Alright but if anything happens just run."

"No problem there." Pete said staring back into the forest.

They made their way as quietly into the woods as possible. It was dark, Clark had a feeling that they had the right place, if you wanted to hide away from people this would be a good place to do it. They followed a small path that lead to the forest's center. Clark switched between normal and X-ray vision trying to get a glimpse of where Voss might be hiding. As they neared a small clearing in the forests center Clark started to noticed something that disturbed him. Silence. A place like this should be alive with insects and birds, squirrels and deer. But there was nothing, it was as though the forest was totally devoid of all life except for him and Pete.

At the forests clearing Clark took in his surroundings. Two large rocks sat in the center leaning against each other. There were small planks of wood scattered about and he could tell by the remains where Voss and his friend had built the fort. But there was no Chris Voss.

"I don't think he's here Clark." Pete said as he scanned the surrounding.

"Well he was here." Clark said.

Pete walked over to where Clark was by the boulders. "How can you tell?"

Clark pointed at the ground. "There is blood dried up against the side of this rock." Clark pointed to between the two rocks. It was just right for someone Pete's size to crawl into and Voss was about as big as Pete. "If he wanted to hide as best he could this would be the place to do it."

"Well ok so now what?" Pete asked mildly defeated. Why was hunting meteor freaks always difficult?

"Now we have to find out where he went. He could be out attacking someone right now." The frustration was evident in Clark' voice. He always got frustrated when people got hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I know Smallville's not a big town Clark, but come on he could be anywhere."

"Or he could be right here." Another voice said.

Their eyes met and they both looked up.


	15. Chapter 14: Into the Parlour

Chapter 14

Into the Parlor:

"Or he could be right here."

Their eyes met and they both looked up.

As though a switch had been flipped the sun silently set behind a hill to the west. Pete and Clark both stared up into the trees trying to see where the voice had come from. The forest was dark but Clark's vision went beyond merely x-ray. He could clearly make out Christopher Voss crouching on a tree branch almost thirty feet off the ground.

Pete followed Clark's gaze and they both stared into the darkness. Voss stood up and started walking back and forth. The tree branch was easily thick enough to support his weight but what worried him was that even though the branch was only 4 inches wide, he strode across it like he was walking down the street.

"Welcome to my parlor Clark. I so rarely get to entertain visitors, at least for very long." He gave a small smile and jumped almost ten feet to another branch.

"Clark?" Pete said the fear evident in his voice.

"Just remember what I said earlier Pete." Clark tried to be reassuring. It was hard trying to keep the fear out of his own voice though.

"So I have to ask myself what you think you are hoping to accomplish by coming here." Voss said staring down at them. "It doesn't matter though."

"Chris, you have to come with us. Your sick and you've hurt a lot of people."

"Oh I am beyond sick Clark. Way beyond. There's no need to play these games anymore. I know I'm dead. I know this is Hell." His smile faded.

"Chris you're not dead. You're just sick; you've been infected by the meteor rocks. You have to let us-" But Voss screamed back

"Let you what Clark? Help me? Save me? Heal me? Why? I understand now and I accept it. It's much easier to bare the pain if you just accept it. In fact it is actually quite enlightening."

Like a rock he plummeted to the ground, landing squarely on his feet. He looked up at the two of them, then smile back. He sauntered towards them. Clark tried to prepare himself for whatever Voss might do. As much as he wanted to break Voss in half for what he did to Chloe he knew that it wasn't really his fault. It was the meteor rocks.

"I've embraced the darkness Clark." He moved liked the wind. One moment he was twenty feet away the next he was on top of Clark, pinning him to the rocks behind him, one hand around his throat.

Clark had seen him move, Voss was fast now, but not as fast as Clark. What startled him though was when he grabbed his throat. The instant Voss touched him pain erupted in Clark's head. He could barely choke a breath into his lungs. It was like a vice around his neck, green tendrils emanating out from Voss's fingers.

"There is something different about you Clark; I don't know what it is." He looked him up and down taking a deep breath. "I know, you smell...different. Why is that Clark? What's different about you?" He trailed a finger down the side of Clark's neck. It was like a knife slicing into him.

Pete hoped that Voss's attention was fixed. He moved behind Voss as un-menacingly as possible. Bending down he picked up a fallen tree branch. As he straightened up he swung at Voss's head, hoping to catch Voss as surprised as possible. It almost worked.

Voss's free hand shot out and caught the branch before it impacted. He turned his head slowly to look at Pete.

"Don't worry Pete I'll get to you in just a moment." He twisted the branch hard and jerked it out of Pete's hands. Spinning it sideways he swung it into Pete's chest. The impacted knocked him back onto the ground, all the air knocked out of him.

He smiled turning his head back to Clark "Now Clark, please I must know." Was all he got out.

It took all of his strength under the Kryptonite induced torture but he managed to grab a handful of dirt and leaves from the rock he was pinned against. As Voss turned his head back towards Clark he flung his hand right at his face.

Voss coughed and let go. Instantly the pain left him. He still felt weak but his strength was coming back fast. Voss was coughing and rubbing his eyes; Clark looked to Pete and knew they had to get out. In a flash he moved, grabbing Pete and racing away as fast as he could.

Voss wiped the dirt out of his eyes and picked a leaf from his hair. Turning back he said "That's not very nice Clark." He looked around, they were gone.

'Ah well' he thought as he bent down to pick up a small flat rock. 'They're not who I wanted anyway.'

"Clark we are in some serious trouble here. What happened back there?" Pete said when Clark stopped running after about 5 miles

Clark fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He was still feeling the after effects of Voss's touch.

"I don't know Pete. It was like he was holding a piece of meteor rock in his hand. That's the only thing that's ever had that kind of effect on me." Clark was rubbing his throat. "This is bad Pete. If he has this effect on me whenever he touches me I don't know if we can beat him."

"Is there anyway to counter the effect that the meteor rock has on you?" Pete asked.

"Not unless I want to fight him in a lead suit." Clark said dejectedly.

"You know we have another problem." Pete said.

"What's that?"

"We don't know where he's going. I mean you can zip around the city looking for him but what do we do when we find him? If you can't even grab him to hold him till the cops get there he could easily kill a bunch of people and now it looks like he is looking forward to it." Pete was getting frustrated.

"We just have to find someway to incapacitate him till a swat team or something can get there." Clark rubbed his neck absently checking to make sure there was no permanent damage.

"I know he's a vampire Clark but I don't think garlic or holy water is going to stop him and we can't exactly wait till the sun comes up."

They sat in silence for a few moments and then it came to him.

"I have an idea Pete but it's a little risky and I am going to need your help."

"Any plan, at this point is good plan Clark. What is it?" Clark told him.

"Your insane. You can't possibly think that's a good idea."

"No I don't think it's a good idea, but do we have any other option?" Clark asked.

Pete sighed "Alright you know I got your back. Where do we go from here?"

"First we check on Chloe. Then we find Voss."


	16. Chapter 15: Room Service

Chapter 15: Room Service

Chloe Sullivan sat staring at the newspaper in front of her. The Ledger was an adequate newspaper if you couldn't get the Daily Planet. One would think in a room with every single light on it would be easy to read but her mind kept drifting. Mostly to Clark. She wanted to be with him so badly her heart ached. But her mind kept trying to step in and be logical. She turned the page absently, barely noticing the knock at the door.

"Come in." She said after a moment. She broke into a wide toothy smile when she saw who came in the door.

"Hey Clark, hey Pete. How are my two favorite boys doing?"

"I thought that was our line?" Pete asked with a grin.

"Well I'm fine now. The doctor even says I can go home tomorrow afternoon, as long as I take it easy."

"That's great to hear." Pete said.

"So where's your dad?" Clark asked trying to think of something to say.

"Oh I sent him home for a little while. He needed more sleep then that chair is going to give him and I told him he was starting to smell. He's going to be back in the morning." There was a silence noticeable only to Pete as they stared at each other.

"Well I am going to go get a soda and see if I can find you a copy of the Planet." Pete said trying to find someway to make a quick exit.

"Thanks Pete. I would appreciate that." Chloe said.

A knowing smile of both relief and amusement crossed his face. He turned and walked out the door slowly shaking his head.

"Are you going to be OK tonight? By...by yourself I mean? I can stay if you want." Clark didn't know why he was nervous. It was so much easier to be the hero and when he wasn't in that situation things always seemed to get awkward.

"No thats Ok Clark. I'll be fine. It's not so scary with all the lights on." She said pointing up at the ceiling.

"Well I stopped and got you somethings I thought you might want." He bent down and picked up the bag at his feet. When she saw the first thing he pulled out she clapped her hands with glee.

"Oh Clark my laptop! Thank you so much. I was going crazy just sitting here 'resting'."

"I'm glad you like it. But I think you will like this even better." He pulled a small thermos out next. As he unscrewed the top she she took a deep breath.

"Is that what I think it is Clark?"

"Yep." He picked up a small plastic cup from the side table and pored her a cup of the Talon's finest Columbian blend. Offering her the cup she let the aroma percolate under her nose. She took a small sip and moaned at the exquisite taste.

"Clark, I love you!" She said and stopped, realizing what she had just said. Clark kind of looked at her for a moment, something quickly past through his eyes and he turned away. Screwing the cap back onto the the thermos he set it in the corner of the side table.

"Just don't tell anyone where you got it. I doubt that highly caffeinated coffee is part of the dietary plan for severe neck wound care." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry Clark. I would never give up my dealer." Pete came back into the room toting a bottle of soda and a big newspaper.

"Bedside delivery at your service." He said.

"Thanks Pete. It will be great to have something interesting to read for a change." She scanned the front page headlines.

_'Luthor Corp. makes new acquisition.'_

"Well Clark Nurse Becky cornered me on the way back here and told me visiting hours are almost over. I don't think we want to upset her either."

"Right Pete. You sure you don't need anything else Chloe?"

"No I think this fix will do me just fine for now." She said with a smile. "This was all great."

"Ok well we will be back tomorrow before you leave. Remember if you need anything, call." They left her idly flipping through pages of the Daily Planet and sipping her cup of coffee. If not for the hospital room and bandages it would have been just like any other evening.

"So what now Clark" They were walking down the hall on their way out of the hospital.

"Now we have to find Voss." He said.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Pete asked questioningly.

"Oh I don't think it will be to hard." Voss said as he came around the corner of the hallway grabbing Clark by the front of his jacket and hurling him through a window.

"Not to hard at all."


	17. Chapter 16: Sacrifice

Chapter 16:  
Sacrifice

Dave took one final drag on his cigarette, savoring the rush that the nicotine intake gave him. He only got two 15 minute breaks a shift, not counting his lunch hour and this one was almost over. He had to buff the entire second floor tonight. It shouldn't be too bad though; buffing the floors meant an empty area where he could listen to his headphones and not be disturbed.

'Should be an easy night.' He thought taking one last drag trying to get anything left on the bud.

Dropping the burned out cigarette bud on the ground he crushed it out with his foot and turned to go back into the hospital.

Two seconds later Clark Kent's body slammed into the dumpster behind him.

Dave stumbled backward totally in shock at what had just happened. Light tinkles of glass could still be heard falling from above. He got back to his feet and moved closer to the edge of the dumpster. Peering inside he could see the body of a high school kid lying on the bottom of the empty dumpster. He knew the kid had to be dead; no-one could fall like that and still be alive. He had to check though.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Dave said as he tried to climb into the dumpster.

"He's fine." A voice behind him said. Before Dave could look to see who had said it someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him through the doors to the hospital. He hit the wall with his spine and did not get up.

Voss turned back to the dumpster, peering in at Clark as he started to get up, brushing glass and bits of paper out of his hair.

"And why is that Clark? You should be dead. Falling three stories into an empty dumpster? That would have killed anyone, well anyone but me." He said with a grin. "I knew I was right. I knew there was something different about you."

Clark was standing now. Catching one foot in the edge of the dumpster he jumped off the back easily and into the trailer area of the loading dock. Hopefully Pete was doing his part of the plan. He just had to keep Voss occupied until he heard the police coming and then he could do his part. The problem was he couldn't let Voss touch him. If Voss got his hands on him he was done.

Clark scanned the area looking for something to keep Voss at bay. He saw an old piece of rebar in the corner, but Voss was between him and it.

"Why don't you come and find out just how different Voss." Clark said trying to get him to move.

"You know you can't beat me Clark, and your little dirt in the eyes trick is not going to save you this time. The funny part is I wasn't even here for you."

Dread past through Clark "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just wanted to finish what I started the other day. You know before you interrupted me." The smile left Voss's face. "I remember it was you Clark. I can still taste her. So sweet, she tastes like honey, did you know that? I just had to come back for more."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Clark yelled at him. His mind racing with fear at the thought of Voss hurting Chloe again, he ran towards Voss at near the speed of sound slamming his shoulder into his chest.

Catching Voss by surprise he was thrown back into the concrete embankment. Pain erupted in Clark's right shoulder and his whole arm went numb. Picking up the rebar with his other hand he shook his right arm trying to get feeling back to it. He turned to where Voss had landed. He was already standing, brushing the concrete dust off his blood stained shirt.

"I think I touched a nerve." He said "What's the matter Clark? You have feelings for Chloe? Do you Loooooove her?" Voss said with a mocking tone.

"You won't touch her Voss, this ends here." Clark's anger filled his voice and burned in his eyes.

"You can't stop me Kent. You know it and I know it. You may be faster and stronger but you can't kill me, I'm already dead." He moved towards Clark and he barely had time to react. Instead of Voss's hands reaching his throat Clark spun and deflected Voss's grasp with the steel rebar. The bar impacted his forearm with a crack, splintering the bone.

Quickly turning to face Voss again Clark raised the slightly bent piece of rebar defensively. Voss stood there his back to Clark. Clark's ears strained for some hint of sound. He could hear the police sirens but they were still to far away, he had to buy more time.

"I think you broke my arm Clark." Voss said as he turned to face Clark cradling the broken right arm to his chest. "That's ok though, I heal pretty fast." He smiled, stretching his arm out to the side. Clark could hear the bone popping and realigning. Voss looked at him with a grin, flexing his fingers and waving at Clark.

They were only minutes away now. He didn't know if he would be able to hold Voss off and if he ran he might never find him again. It had to be now.

"You going to stand there talking or are we going to finish this?" He held the rebar in front of him like a sword and moved towards Voss.

Voss ducked the rebar as Clark swung it towards his head. He kicked towards Voss's chest hoping the thick soles of his work boots would protect his foot. The boot connected as Voss came forward sending him staggering backwards. Clark ran towards Voss trying to keep the momentum in his favor. His foot stepped on a piece of wood and slipped, staggering him just a bit.

Voss was on him in the blink of an eye. Clark swung the rebar trying to keep Voss at bay but Voss caught the bar in his hand. Swinging the bar he threw Clark against the concrete embankment. He followed right behind.

Clark hit the wall and Voss landed against his chest before he even had a chance to recoil. With one hand pinning Clark's arm to the wall beneath the rebar and his other hand clutching his throat he stared up into Clark's eyes.

'This has to work.' Clark thought.

He coughed and choked at the pain in his head and neck. Staring into Voss's face he saw them. Fear passed through his body, not for himself, but for Chloe.

"You like them Clark?" Voss said, his tongue running over the two canine teeth on his upper jaw. They had been filed into two ragged fangs. "It's amazing what you can do with the right tools and enough will power. I was hoping to use them on your little friend upstairs, but I guess you'll do fine."

"Don't…Touch…. HER!" Clark choked out.

"Don't worry Clark, when I'm done with you you won't care what happens to Chloe. Now, let's find out what makes you special."

Twisting his hand and pinning the side of Clark's head to the wall Voss pulled Clark's arm straight with the rebar. With his newly acquired fangs he bit into Clark's wrist.

Clark's whole arm was on fire. He screamed as he felt Voss sucking the blood from him. He tried to push him off but couldn't find the strength. With Voss's hand on his face and neck he started to pass out from the pain, his vision was going black. Then it stopped.

Voss pulled back, a confused look on his face. Looking into Clark's eyes he said "What the hell…" and fell back screaming.

The intense pain in Clark's head was replaced by a throbbing one; Voss fell back onto the ground, his hands clutching the sides of his head. Clark took deep breaths trying to get the oxygen back into his body as he slid down the wall watching Voss. He was twisting on the ground screaming from some unseen agony. Clark checked his wrist. The blood had stopped flowing but there was still a ragged wound visible, he could see that it was starting to heal though.

His plan had worked. The pain Clark felt every time Voss touched him was because Voss's body had been mutated by the Kryptonite irradiated Meta-Blood. His body was completely changed by it. As such his cells gave off a minute amount of the Kryptonite radiation, which is what affected Clark. When Voss bit him he took in Clark's Kryptonian blood and the blood reacted to the Kryptonite radiation is Voss's body. Which is what Clark had been hoping for. The blood in Voss's veins was quite literally… boiling. He hoped that it would incapacitate Voss until the Police could subdue him. He also knew that if it didn't work, he would be dead.

He turned his head as Pete came running through the doors to the loading dock. "Clark…Clark you alright man?" He said as he jumped the ledge and ran to his friend's side.

"I'm ok Pete." Clark said "Just a little banged up."

"Did it work?" Pete asked.

"It looks like." Pete looked down at Clark's arm.

"You gonna be ok?" He said checking the wound.

"Yeah, I can feel it healing already."

Voss had stopped screaming and was lying in the corner, his eyes glazed over and staring into space. Pete got up and looked him over.

"Pete, be careful."

"It's ok Clark. He's out of it. He isn't dead but he's definitely done, at least for awhile." Giving Voss another once over Pete's head came up as he heard the sirens. "We've got to get out of here Clark, to many questions."

"Your right, but hand me that rebar first." Pete moved over and grabbed the piece of steel. Clark took it and put Voss's arms in the middle. Grabbing both ends he twisted the bar around Voss's forearms pinning them together.

"Hopefully that will help the Cops. Come on, let's go." They jumped up on to the dock and ran back into the hospital. Clark checked to make sure Dave wasn't to badly hurt and then they both jumped into the elevator. As the doors closed they saw half a dozen Smallville Sheriff's cars pull into view.


	18. Chapter 18: For the best

Chapter 17:  
For the best

It was four days since Clark's final encounter with Voss and he paid close attention to what happened while he was in custody. If Voss were some how able to escape he wanted to be ready for it. From what he had learned though Voss was still catatonic. They were transferring him to Bellreve Asylum hoping that if he ever did recover they would be able to contain him.

He had almost totally recovered from his injuries, at least physically. The wound on his wrist was completely healed except for some mild stinging but his mind was still in turmoil. Clark knew that blaming himself for causing the damage that the meteor rock infected people caused was irrational but he still did. It was one of the reasons he always took it upon himself to stop them, but this time had hit to close to home. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't taken the trash out for Lana that night.

Clark and Pete had returned the next day and helped Chloe's Dad check her out of the hospital. He had talked to her a couple of times on the phone since then but her Dad had been very protective while she was still recovering. She hadn't been to school all week. He had invited her over to his house for dinner tonight though because her Dad had burned up all his time off looking after her the past week and had to go back to work. He specifically told her to come over an hour earlier then needed so they could talk. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His resolve though was firm.

Staring out the window at the slowly setting sun he heard the barn open and a few seconds later the familiar clunk of Chloe's hard soled boots coming up the stairs. He turned to greet her.

Pain pills were good. The doctors had given her a prescription for Tylenol with codeine and it was good stuff. It had been almost a week since the alley. A week spent doing nothing but sleeping, reading the Daily Planet and thinking about Clark. She hated being lazy. She was the type of girl who fidgeted, if she was not occupied with something she was looking for something to do. Spending a whole week indoors doing nothing, not even homework, had been excruciating. Her father was adamant though. He was following the Doctor's orders to the letter; nothing was going to happen to his little girl.

Finally the weekend had come and with it the Doctor's visit. He had proclaimed Chloe to be healing perfectly and able to return to school on Monday, although he gave her a note to get out of gym class. Clark had called her that afternoon to see how she was doing, she really missed him, and when he found out that she had to spend the evening alone he seemed to jump through the phone inviting her to dinner.

So here she was standing in front of the Kent farmhouse staring at their barn door. She knew he was in there. She knew what Clark was going to say, she always knew what Clark was going to say, well almost always. Clark was extremely emotional. She knew that he wouldn't understand, that what she had to do was for the good of both of them. That their friendship was more important then any romantic involvement they might have and that friendship should be preserved no matter the cost. Clark would probably be hurt for awhile but she could work with that. It was the right thing to do, it was for the best. With that thought in her mind she pushed open the barn door.

Clark turned to greet Chloe as she came up the stairs. He was glad to see that she was looking a lot better. The color had come back to her face and the bandage on the side of her neck was a lot smaller then the last time he had seen her.

"Well you're looking a lot better." He said

"Thanks. I feel a lot better too. It's funny; I never realized how much I missed being outdoors till I couldn't go there." Clark smiled.

"Well I hope you're hungry. Mom has been cooking up a storm ever since you said you would come over." It was true too. There was more food being cooked in the Kent house right now then even Clark could eat.

"Good because I haven't had a real meal in days. The hospital gave Daddy a long list of food that I could and couldn't eat and he has been following it to the letter. I'm not real sure how broccoli is supposed to help make red blood cells but I have had more then my fill of it." Clark gave a small chuckle.

The setting sun was warm on Clark's back. He walked over and they both sat down on the couch. Watching the sun set they both prepared themselves for what needed to be said.

"Clark listen…"  
"Chloe I…"

They both started at the same time. "You go ahead Chloe." Clark said as always.

She looked at him for a moment while he waited for her to continue. "Clark listen I know there are still some unresolved feelings going on between us but I meant what I said in the Talon. It's best if we just stay close friends. Any kind of romantic entanglement would just end up ruining our friendship when it ended and I would rather just be your friend forever then risk losing you."

Clark stared at her for a moment and then got up and walked to the window. She watched him waiting for his reply. What he said though was not what she expected.

"No."

She was confused. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, I don't agree. A week ago I would have said ok and gone along with what you said but after what just happened I have to say no."

She was flabbergasted "But Clark it's for the best and with Lana…" He interrupted her.

"Who's best? My best? Your best? I can see it in your eyes Chloe you don't really believe what you're saying and neither do I. As for Lana… I've come to realize that she is what I wanted before I really knew what I wanted. Chloe I have known her for a long time and she will always be my friend but I know it will never be more then that." He sat back down on the couch and took her hand. "You're my best friend. I know that more then anything but there is more there then just friendship. I can't guarantee that we would never break up, I can't see the future. But there is so much more to what I feel for you then just friendship and I know you feel the same way. If we didn't give that a chance I know we would regret it for the rest of our lives."

She didn't know when she had started to cry but she felt the tears on her cheeks. Her world had changed in a matter of moments. She had just needed someone else to say it. Chloe stared at Clark; she could see in his eyes that he was hoping for some kind of response.

So she gave him one. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him full on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Clark." She said as their kiss became an embrace. "I was so afraid of losing you and with Lana and everything at the dance I just was afraid so much." She pulled back looking into his face for forgiveness even though she knew she didn't need to.

"It's ok. I understand." He said wiping the tears off her face. He got a boyish smile to his face and said "I have a small surprise for you."

Wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes with the cuff of her shirt she said "What's that?"

He got up and walked to the table next to the window. He pulled a small CD player out from behind some books and selected a song. The music started and Clark walked back over to her.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

She looked up at him with the biggest smile her face could manage. "Always" She said standing to take his hand.

In the fading sunlight they danced together.  
FIN


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The well dressed man stared through the heavy Plexiglas wall that formed one side of the steel encased room. He squinted and could barely make out the figure pacing in the darkness at the back of the cell.

"How do you keep him from escaping?" The man asked.

"The Plexiglas is specially re-enforced. That and he can't actually touch it."

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Focused ultraviolet beams are projected into the glass. His skin can't stand the light. That's why we keep the rest of the cell dark. If he touches the glass he gets burned. The first week he was here he almost burned his hand off trying to get at an orderly. The burns faded within a day."

"Impressive." Was all the man said.

"Is what I asked for ready Doctor?"

"Yes sir I have it right here." The Doctor pulled a gray case out of his coat pocket. He opened it showing the red vial and handed it over to the well dressed man.

"You will need to make sure you don't remove it from the casing anywhere near sunlight Sir. The blood does not react well to it."

"I will keep that in mind." The well dressed man said taking the case and putting it inside his coat. Pulling out a white envelope, he handed it to the Doctor.

"What exactly do you want the subjects blood for anyway Sir?" The Doctor said reaching for the envelope.

The well dressed man's hand stopped. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to Doctor." Was all he said. Slapping the envelope into the mans hand he spun around and walked away.

"Of course, your right Sir." The Doctor stammered following behind. "Forget I even asked Mr. Luthor."


End file.
